


Otayuri - a Kupala inspired art

by thisiseclair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fan Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair
Summary: Inspired by ShoeUntied's fic. Well, very loosely, since I am not so good at drawing. But I made this with love, I swear <3 Hope you like it, Shoe <3





	Otayuri - a Kupala inspired art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShoeUntied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeUntied/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fire and Water: A Kupala Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361339) by [ShoeUntied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeUntied/pseuds/ShoeUntied). 



  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/happyeclair/38712684954/in/album-72157687233247226/)  
  



End file.
